


Worth It

by sharingoxygenwithyou



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingoxygenwithyou/pseuds/sharingoxygenwithyou
Summary: Based on a prompt: “You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.”





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt: “You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.”

Richard winced as he heard another piercing scream come out of his wife. Lying on the hospital bed, Anne groaned loudly in discomfort as another wave of pain surged through her body. Gritting her teeth, Anne tightened her grip on Richard’s hand. 

  
This was their second pregnancy and they had expected it to be just as difficult as the first one. It was almost four hours since her contractions begin and she cried out again, mostly to relieve the anger and fear she felt creeping through her body.

  
A nurse came rushing in to see how Anne was handling the contractions and she almost wanted to laugh and smack the nurse.

  
“Just breathe,” Richard said as he stood by her, his hand in hers as he tried his best to comfort his wife. Anne squeezed his hand so tight that he couldn’t feel his hand anymore, but it was a small sacrifice to help in easing Anne’s pain.   
As soon as the pain subsided and a doctor entered the room to check on her dilation. 

  
“How far apart are the contractions?” He asked the nurse. 

  
“Less than a minute.” The nurse answered dutifully.   
  


“It’s almost time.” Richard heard the doctor remark to the nurse who gave her nodded before stepping out of the room.  
  


Another gush of pain made its way to Anne and her scream was the loudest one since her water broke.   
  


“You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.” Anne glared at Richard who just blinked at her.  
  


“You can’t possibly mean that.”   
  


“Ned will love his sibling regardless if it’s a girl or a boy.”  
  


Their first-born – Ned had just turned three when they found out that they would be welcoming another member to their family and the little Ned had expressed how much he wanted a little brother.  
  


When they were alone, Richard playfully joked that they would try and try until they had fulfilled Ned’s wishes.  
  


“I hate you!” Anne managed to grit out, her grip on hospital bed’s railings turning her knuckles white.   
  


Her contractions were strong, coming every two to three minutes and she had started to shake and shiver in pain.

* * *

It was two hours later when the first cry for their newborn echoed in the hospital room. 

 

“Congratulations. You have a beautiful daughter,” The nurse smiled warmly as she started to clean up the baby.  
  


“You did it, Anne,” Richard breathed, a bright smile on his face as his eyes were glued to Anne. “I’m so proud of you, I love you so much.”  
  


A few moments later, the nurse smiled as she handed their newborn to Anne.   
  


Anne looked down at the small babe in her arms. She had fair skin and Anne could see for a brief moment when she opened her eyes that they were the same green as Richard’s.   
  


“She looks like you,” Richard commented, “She is just as beautiful as her mother.” He pressed a kiss to Anne’s sweat covered forehead before looking down at their daughter.  
  


“I think she looks more like you.” She said adoringly, before looking up at Richard. “You think Ned will be disappointed?”  
  


“I’m sure he’ll love being a big brother.”  
  


“I’m sure of it.” Anne nodded.   
  


Looking down at their newborn child for the very first time, an overwhelming amount of love filled every part of Anne’s body, removing all thought of the pain she experienced just moments before. It made her realize that all the pain was worth it – just to bring a new miracle into the world.   
  


Maybe this wouldn’t be their last time in a delivery room. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: sharingoxygenwithyou.tumblr.com


End file.
